


taking prisoners

by Mongo00



Series: holding on (to life) [15]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Gen, POV First Person, POV Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongo00/pseuds/Mongo00
Summary: If the night is taking prisoners, I’d break every law.





	taking prisoners

I hate myself. 

I hate the way I look; I hate the way I act; I hate the way I think.

I’m just a worthless piece of life that’s taking up precious space. I’m just a burden that’d be better off gone. 

I don’t know why people care about me when I don’t even care about myself. I just want to let myself slip away, but they won’t let me. 

All I do is make life worse for others. I’m so needy because all I do is take. 

I’m annoying and overly sensitive. 

I wish I was never born; I wish I could just go into a permanent sleep. 

I wish people would just let me kill myself; I wish people would just let me slip into oblivion; I wish people would just give up on me.

I’m a hopeless case that has no worth or purpose. I won’t make a positive impact on the world no matter how hard I try. 

If the night is taking prisoners, I’d break every law. 

Please just take me away and save me from all this pain. 

I hate this nothing life and I hate the body I’m stuck in. 

I hate that I’m forced to stay alive when all I want to do is die.


End file.
